1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to router apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved router spindle adapter apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate shaper cutters to a conventional router.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Routers of typical use by individuals are substantially of a three-horse power type having a half inch collet construction. The use of shaper cutters is typically accommodated by routers of increased size and cost. The instant invention permits the adapting of a shaper cutter relative to a conventional portable router structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,912 to Gakhar, et al. sets forth the configuration of a typical below-the-table router apparatus, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a router spindle adapter apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate shaper cutters in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.